Limit to Zero
by NochArcZwei
Summary: Pada awalnya aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu retak perlahan, menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Hanya karena? Alasan yang sebenarnya belum kutahu dan kumengerti. Dan disinilah aku, lihat aku! Karya lama dan semoga berkenan hehe. RnR yaaa X)


**Limit to Zero**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 **I dunno what rate should I put here XD (next chapt lah ya biar lebih jelas) Sejauh ini T dulu**

 **There is no exact pair for this chapt**

 **Ini sebuah cerita zaman kegilaan masa SMA**

* * *

 **Is that continue?**

Pada awalnya aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu retak perlahan, menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Hanya karena? Alasan yang sebenarnya belum kutahu dan kumengerti. Dan disinilah aku, lihat aku!

.

.

 **Tokyo Daigaku University**

 **Yokozawa POV**

Masa SMA ku sudah usai, disinilah aku sekarang menuntut cabang ilmu yang kuinginkan. Beruntung? Bisa jadi atau semua orang di SMA ku menyebutku genius? Kurasa sebutan itu tak pantas untukku. Well everyone never know what I do exactly, hanya menilai apa yang nampak dan itu menyebalkan.

Mata kuliah dasar, kulihat tertera pada sebuah ruangan dan tanpa berpikir lebih lama aku masuk

'Semoga ini menjadi awalan yang baik' harapku dalam hati

Aku duduk saat kelas masih kosong, belum ada seorangpun setidaknya sampai orang itu masuk dan lantas duduk tepat disampingku, tanpa sapaan tanpa melihat ada aku dia hanya fokus pada tempat duduk kosong dan mendudukinya.

Dia hanya seorang laki-laki sama seperti ku, pakaiannya tak jauh beda dengan apa yang kupakai, miss sebuah tas yang aku bawa untuk mengcover semua perlengkapan yang kubutuhkan disini. Dia terlihat hanya membawa beberapa buku. Kupikir dia bisa jadi teman pertamaku disini,

'Ok lets wait, kita tunggu sampai dia mulai menyapa' dengan percaya diri aku berpikir dia akan menyapaku

Dan sesuai dengan apa yang kuperkirakan, hening sejauh ini. Dia memang terlihat tidak ingin berinteraksi sama sekali dengan lingkungan barunya.

'Ok then, What if I act first' sudah kuputuskan

.

.

Entah apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai saat ini, apa yang sudah kukorbankan sejauh ini, apa yang sudah kuputuskan selama ini. Yang kulihat saat ini adalah apa yang kuhadapi.

Tenang dan arogan, sisi yang ingin kutunjukkan saat ini bukan si genius beruntung seperti saat SMA dulu. Aku hari ini adalah keputusan yang telah kubuat.

Dan entah sejak kapan aku bisa seperti ini dengan dia

"Hei"

"..." dia hanya melihatku tanpa berkata apapun, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar membalas sapaanku

'kurasa orang ini benar-benar sialan'

"Ok then, sori kalo ganggu" pada akhirnya aku menyerah pada si bastard ini

"Namaku Masamune, Takano Masamune" tiba-tiba dia angkat suara dan memberitahukan nama

"..." kini aku yang tak berkata apapun, hanya berbalik dan menatapnya

"Kau seperti orang bodoh" katanya, dan yang baru aku sadari adalah dia tersenyum

'CRAP, you did stupid thing again' pikirku

"euuh" dan ada apa dengan mulutku argg sial, padahal harusnya aku yang memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu

"..." dan dia tak berkata apapun lagi

Kemudian

"NAMAKU YOKOZAWA, YOKOZAWA TAKAFUMI!" ucapku setengah berteriak

"Hn" lantas dia menunduk

Sudah satu semester berlalu setelah kejadian aneh itu, selalu saja tersenyum sendiri saat terlintas kejadian saat itu,

'Bodoh' satu kata yang kutujukkan untuk diriku sendiri

Kali ini seperti biasanya aku datang lebih awal ke kelas, duduk lantas mengeluarkan buku yang baru saja kubeli bersama masamune kemarin sore, selera membacanya membuat hobi masa SMA ku muncul kembali terutama terkait literatur.

"Tak kusangka orang sekeras dia, meh " memang tak bisa kupercaya, setelah mengenalnya satu semester ini, banyak sekali sifatnya yang tak nampak sama sekali diluar.

Termasuk hal di masa SMA nya yang kupikir merubah personal masamune hingga menjadi seperti sekarang.

Hal yang selalu tak ingin dibahasnya

Hal yang ingin kutahu, bagaimana masamune masa lalu, apa yang ...

"YOKOZAWA!" teriaknya ditengah keheningan kelas, dan lagi-lagi dia selalu menguap saat masuk kelas

'Padahal dia tidak kurang tidur sama sekali' pikirku

"Hn" kubalas hanya dengan gumaman seperti biasa

Sifatku setelah mengenalnyapun perlahan berubah, bukan lagi seorang yokozawa yang selalu terlihat ramah dan baik, tidak dengan topeng yang kutampilkan selama ini. Yang ada hanya yokozawa tanpa topeng.

Dia secara perlahan melunturkan topeng yang kupakai, tanpa paksaan kulepas semuanya, semua kebohongan untuk melindungi diriku

Bukan, aku hanya merasa...

"Apa yang kau lakukan masamune, kau mau kembali tidur?" cukup kurasa dia mulai keterlaluan dan berlebihan. Apa masalahnya separah itu hingga dia bahkan bersemangat untuk hidup-pun tidak

"Hn, jangan ganggu aku yokozawa, aku mengantuk. Lagipula mata kuliah kali ini dosennya takkan datang" ucapnya malas

"Hn" dan akhirnya aku menyerah dengan hanya gumaman malas pengantar tidurnya.

.

.

.

Pukul 13.00 semua orang bergegas keluar dari ruangan kelas, kecuali satu orang yang kutahu pasti

"Ma-sa-mu-ne!"

Dan dia masih lelap tak terusik

'DUK' tak ada pilihan lain selain cara ini yang bisa segera membangunkannya

"Arghhh, Yokozawa, apa yang kau lakukan. Jitakanmu itu sangat sakit" akhirnya dia bangun juga

Dia hanya mengucek matanya sejauh ini, masih tak ada pergerakan berarti. Dan lagi, matanya masih setengah terbuka

"Aku pulang kalo begitu" kesal menunggu pergerakan yang tak ada kemajuan, kuputuskan untuk pulang saja

"Oy oy Yokozawa! Oyy!" Kudengar dia berteriak memanggil namaku, terdengar suara kaki yang tergesa berlari setelahnya, dan aku tak peduli.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Ada yang nonton SIH disini atau JR?

Haha kuingat ketika dulu pertama nonton dan shock awalnya terus jadi ketagihan #plak

Entah gw suka aja sama Yokozawa, meski keras dia lembut kok *ini gmn XD, hypocrite

Well selamat baca

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya kawan kawan sekalian ^^


End file.
